


See How They Envy

by icandrawamoth



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: The VKs may be rotten to the core, but it looks like their squeaky-clean counterparts aren't as squeaky-clean as they first appear, either.





	See How They Envy

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Any, Any, See how the villain attracts envious glances from everyone"

As Mal walks the halls of Auradon Prep in her first days off the Isle, it's impossible not to notice the fear and disgust radiating off of the Auradon kids. Most of them don't trust her or Evie or Jay or Carlos; the memories of what the villains did to the “heroes” and “heroines” are long-lasting.

Mal doesn't mind the treatment; in fact, she relishes it. She's not here to make friends.

Then, one day, she notices some of the looks starting to change. Is that...envy? It almost makes her laugh. Maybe these straight-laced princes and princesses are more interesting than she thought. Maybe one or two of them would like to take a walk on the wild side, check out the life of a villain kid.

Then Jane comes to her door asking for a new, Isle-inspired look, and Mal knows she's right. She bestows it with a grin.

The VKs may be rotten to the core, but it looks like their squeaky-clean counterparts aren't as squeaky-clean as they first appear, either. She'll make it a personal side mission to drag as many of them into her kind of wickness as she can. How rotten would that be?


End file.
